Over 15,000 organ transplants were performed in the U.S.A. in 1990. (Annual Report of the U.S. Scientific Registry for Organ Transplantation and the Organ Procurement and Transplantation Network. 1990.) The appropriate organs were taken from 6,000 donors, of whom fewer than 4,500 were cadaveric donors. The number of patients on the waiting list of the United Network of Organ Sharing in the U.S.A. at any one time approximates 23,000. Therefore, many potential recipients will be waiting for periods considerably in excess of one year for suitable organ transplants.
As the success of organ transplantation increases steadily, more and more patients are being referred for these procedures, and the shortage of suitable organs is becoming ever more acute. At the present time, kidney transplantation is associated with a 1 -year graft survival of well over 90%, heart transplantation with a graft survival of over 80%, and liver and pancreas transplantation with graft survival rates approaching 80%.
Despite major efforts at educating the public and the medical profession with regard to the need for suitable donors, the gap between the demand and the availability of suitable organs is likely to increase. An answer to this problem would be the use of animal organs. Non-human primates have been considered for use as donors in this context.
However, these animals are in short supply worldwide, and, particularly with regard to the larger apes, are frequently endangered species. They are, therefore, not numerous enough to be considered in this role, and, furthermore, the numbers could not easily be increased even by widespread captive breeding programs. Other disadvantages include relatively small size, making them unsuitable as donors of organs for adult humans, and the risk of viral infection. There would also be vociferous public opposition to the use of these animals on a significant scale.
More distant mammalian species, such as the pig, would be very suitable in many regards. They grow to an appropriate size, breed easily, can be reared in specific pathogen free herds or even gnotobiotic (germ-free) conditions, and are already bred in large numbers specifically for the purpose of human consumption. Organ transplantation between widely disparate species, such as pig and man, however, is followed by antibody-mediated hyperacute rejection within minutes or hours, and this rejection cannot be inhibited or treated by the currently available immunosuppressive regimens. If the problem of antibody-mediated rejection could be overcome, then organ transplantation may no longer be restricted by the number of human donors that become available each year.
The benefits to society would be considerable. At present, one-third of those awaiting heart transplantation die before a suitable organ becomes available. If animal organs were used, patients would be able to undergo transplantation as soon as it was deemed necessary, and the operations could be performed electively under ideal conditions without the need for emergency procedures. In addition, many patients are today not accepted onto transplant waiting lists if they have borderline contraindications, as it is felt that the relatively few donor organs that become available must be used in ideal patients. If there were no limitation on the number of donor organs, then organ transplantation would certainly be offered to very many more candidates. Thus, compositions and methods which would facilitate xenotransplantation would be extremely useful.
There has been some success in facilitating non-xenotransplants between ABO-mismatched individuals. In human transplantation the extracorporeal removal of naturally occurring anti-A and/or anti-B antibodies using a method similar to those described in several patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,401.sup.13 and 4,238,473.sup.15 ; U.K. Patent 1544908.sup.14 ; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/270,950.sup.18 ; European Patent Application No. 89311540.2.sup.17) has enabled successful transplantation of kidneys and bone marrow between ABO-mismatched individuals (Bannett et at. 1987.sup.2, Bensinger et al. 1982.sup.3).
Anti-A, anti-B and other anti-carbohydrate antibodies have been involved in allogeneic transfusion reactions and acute rejection of skin grafts, and transplanted organs. It has therefore been hypothesized that antibodies to carbohydrate determinants may play a significant role in the acute rejection of xenografts. Some studies indicate that certain carbohydrate structures are targets for xenoantibodies (Laus et al. 1988.sup.32, Platt et al. 1990.sup.20, Holgersson et al. 1991.sup.11).
Numerous glycolipids have been purified from mammalian cells and many of these structures are reviewed in a paper by Stults and associates (1989).sup.23. Linear B type 2-like glycosphingolipids have been purified from cells obtained from rabbit, cattle, and new world monkeys (Eto et al. 1968.sup.7, Stellner et al. 1973.sup.22, Chien et al. 1979.sup.4, Egge et al. 1985.sup.6 and Galili et al. 1987.sup.8).
Numerous specificities of anti-carbohydrate antibodies have been identified in plasma from humans. Galili and associates (1985).sup.9 have identified that anti-.alpha.Gal(1-3).beta.Gal antibodies constitute as much as 1% of circulating human IgG. This group purified antibodies from human AB sera using .alpha.Gal(1-3).beta.Gal(1-4).beta.GlcNAc (linear B type 2) bound to biocompatible solid supports. They found that these antibodies bound to pig endothelial cells (from the aorta), pig epithelial cells (from the lens of the eye) and many other tissues from non-primate mammals and new world monkeys, but not to tissues from healthy old world monkeys, apes or man (Galili et al. 1988.sup.10).
In non-xenogeneic transplants, the neutralization or removal of anti-carbohydrate antibodies utilizing A and B blood group trisaccharides covalently attached to a solid support in the form of an immunoadsorbent for the extracorporeal depletion of human anti-A and anti-B antibodies has been shown to facilitate kidney and bone marrow transplantation across the ABO blood group barrier (Bannett et al. 1987.sup.2, Bensinger et al. 1982.sup.3 and Agashi 1991.sup.1). This approach is currently in clinical trials. An injectable form of the A and B blood group trisaccharides for the in situ neutralization of anti-A and anti-B antibodies is currently in preclinical development. In studies of xenospecific antibody activity, utilization of other oligosaccharides covalently attached to a solid support was previously reported as not being particularly successful for removal of anticarbohydrate antibodies (Laus et al..sup.32)